nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der Weg nach Azshara
Maristara Drachenschwinge, der Weg nach Azshara ... oder das Schicksal eines Schützlings von Khyrinda < Schattenschwingen > Eine junge Kaldorei kniete nach vorne gebeugt vor den Führern ihres Volkes. Das Gericht war in Moonglade - am Fuße des Weltenbaums - zusammengekommen um über sie Gericht zu sitzen. Die langen, lilafarbenen Haare hingen strähnig und verschmutzt herab und verdeckten den Großteil ihres Gesichts. Sie war in ein schmutziges, graubraunes Gewand gehüllt und ihre Hände waren am Rücken mit Seilen zusammengebunden, die schmerzhaft an ihren Handgelenken scheuerten. Sie war still, keine Reaktion, nicht einmal ihren Atmen vermochte man zu hören. Wenn die Richter es nicht besser gewusst hätten, wären sie davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei der gekrümmten Gestalt um eine lebensechte Statue handelte. „Khyrinda Schattenwind, du wurdest angeklagt einen aus deinem Volke kaltblütig und hinterrücks ermordet zu haben. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“ erhob einer der Richter das Wort. Er war groß, größer als die Übrigen. Seine grasgrüne Haut und sein moosfarbenes Haar zeugten neben dem grossem Elchgeweih auf seinem Kopf von seiner Herkunft und davon wer sein Vater war. Remolus sah auf die Nachtelfe, die vor ihm am Boden kauerte, mit einem väterlichen Blick herab und fügte hinzu: „Was passierte in Azshara, Kind?“ Die angesprochene Nachtelfe sah kurz auf und der Fackelschein erhellte für einen kurzen Moment ihr blasses, schmutzig gewordenes Gesicht. Was Remolus in den silbern leuchtenden Augen des Mädchens lesen konnte machte ihn sichtlich traurig. Es war der reine Hass der ihm aus dem Gesicht der jungen Kaldorei, die fast noch ein Kind war, entgegen starrte. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und verharrte wieder in der Position die sie zuvor eingenommen hatte. „Ich kann für sie sprechen Shan’do, ich weiß was in Azshara geschah und ich sage euch, sie trifft keine Schuld. Ja sie hat den Scout der uns dorthin führte getötet, doch war es kein Mord.“ Eine in das offizielle Gewand der Druiden gehüllte Kalodrei war aufgestanden und nach vorne getreten. Sie deutete eine Verbeugung vor dem Rat an, wodurch ihr grünes zusammengebundenes Haar leicht hin und her wippte. „Nun dann erzähl uns was geschehen ist, ich bitte dich Schwester,“ erhob die Hohepiesterin der Elune das Wort. Tyrande Whisperwind saß neben Remolus auf einem Stuhl und ihr weißes Seidengewand spielte mit dem sanften Wind der aufgekommen war. „Shan’do Remolus hatte mich beauftragt einen Scout in den Wäldern des Eschentals zu treffen. Dieser hatte von sonderbaren Begebenheiten in Azshara berichtet. Und ich sollte mit ihm zusammen dort hin reisen.“ begann sie ihre Geschichte. Ein Monat zuvor in der Nähe des Aviana Schreins im Eschental... Die junge Druidin war nun knapp zwei Wochen unterwegs gewesen um zu dieser einsamen Hütte tief in den Wäldern zu gelangen. Hier würde sie den Scout, der sie nach Azshara bringen sollte treffen. Er hatte gesagt, dass dort in der Bucht der Stürme etwas Merkwürdiges vorgehen würde. Gestalten würden des Nachts dort herumschleichen und über der gesamten Gegend läge der Geruch von Arkaner Magie. Die Küste Azsharas … Azshara, die einstige Königin, das Licht der Lichter, so schön sie war so abgrundtief böse war sie. Um ein Haar wäre die Welt … Sie riss sich aus den Erinnerungen. Sie war vor einer Kate angelangt neben der eine kleine Feuerstelle aufgebaut war. Die Hütte war in klassischer, nachtelfischer „Bauweise“ errichtet, denn die Wände und das Dach schienen wie aus einem Stück und das ganze Gebäude wirkte, als wäre es aus dem Boden gewachsen, was – wie Maristara wusste – auch tatsächlich so war. In einem Topf auf dem Feuer köchelte eine Suppe vor sich hin. Der Duft von Eschennüssen und frischem Fleisch liebkoste ihre Nase und riss Maristara aus den düsteren Gedanken an Krieg, Dämonen und Verzweiflung, die ihren Geist immer wieder heimsuchten. Gefahrvoll bei einem Druiden, konnten Ängste und Qualen doch schlimme Unwetter losreißen. Die junge Druidin schüttelte den Kopf, setzte ihren belehrenden „Druiden-Blick“ auf und schritt nach vorne, hob die Hand und klopfte an die Holztüre. Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Türe geöffnet wurde, doch statt dem erwarteten männlichen Nachtelfen, stand eine junge Frau in der Türe. Sie lächelte die Besucherin an und wollte – so wie es schien – gerade fragen wie sie ihr helfen konnte, als der Frau plötzlich aufging wer vor der Türe stand. Ein Druide! Die junge Kaldorei mit den langen, zusammengebundenen, lilafarbenen Haaren riss die silbern, leuchtenden Augen erstaunt auf. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch als sie ihren Mund öffnete kam kein Geräusch heraus. Sie stand nur da und schaute Maristara verblüfft und mit großen Augen an. Maristara schmunzelte und unterbrach die Stille: „Ishnu alah Schwester. Ich suche den Scout Naranil wisst ihr ob er hier wohnt oder ob ich mich doch verlaufen habe?“ „Du ... du .. bist ein Druide, weißt du das? Oh ... natürlich weißt du das, Dummerchen ...“ stotterte die junge Nachtelfe in der Türe. „Naranil ist momentan nicht hier, er sollte aber bald zurückkommen. Ich habe eine Suppe gekocht, willst du vielleicht etwas davon? Bis Naranil zurück kommt mein ich ... eine Druidin hier ...!“ Angesichts der Situation begann Maristara herzhaft zu lachen. Solch eine Reaktion von dem Mädchen hatte Maristara eher beim Anblick einer Priesterin erwartet, allerdings nicht bei einer Druidin. Ihresgleichen wurden von den meisten Nachtelfen zwar bewundert für die Freiheiten die sie genossen, doch meist nur insgeheim und nicht so offenkundig. Die Druiden, die am Rand der Gesellschaft in den Wälder lebten, waren zwar geachtet, aber dennoch... „Beruhig dich erstmal, ich bin doch nur eine einfach Druidin, nichts Besonderes, wie heißt du Schwester? Mein Name ist Maristara Drachenschwinge,“ versuchte Maristara lächelnd die junge Kaldorei zu beruhigen. „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir.“ Die Wangen der jungen Frau wurden tiefviolett vor Scham: „Verzeih, ich bin Khyrinda Schattenwind, die Gefährtin von Naranil.“ Khyrinda bat die Druidin herein und deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch, während sie aus dem Topf draußen etwas Suppe in einen Teller schöpfte und ihn der Druidin reichte. Das Innere der Hütte bestand aus nicht mehr als einem Raum, in dessen Ecke zwei kleine Betten standen. Gegenüber waren ein Kasten und der Tisch – an dem Maristara Platz gefunden hatte – mit zwei Stühlen. Das Einzige was in diesem kleinen Raum die Aufmerksamkeit der Druidin auf sich zog war eine Waffe an der Wand über einem der Betten, ein Schwert das an beiden Enden des zweihändigen Griffs eine lange Klinge besaß. Die beiden silbrig, glänzenden Klingen – die wie Elunes Antlitz halbmondförmig gebogen waren – waren mit dunkelgrünem nachtelfischen Symbolen über Krieg, Kampf und Ehre verziert und sehr gut gefertigt, soweit Maristara das beurteilen konnte. Kyhrinda hatte bemerkt, dass Maristara die Waffe fasziniert begutachtete und meinte: „Das ist das Kriegsgleve von Naranil. Er kämpfte im Krieg der Sandstürme für den Zirkel des Cenarius. Ich weiß nur, dass es ein Geschenk von seinem General war, als Naranil die Armee nach dem Krieg verließ. Eine schöne Waffe nicht war?“ Maristara nickt und schnupperte an der Suppe die vor ihr stand und dampfte. Die gelbbraune Suppe roch nach Wild und Eschennüssen und Maristara musste gestehen, dass sie ziemlich hungrig war. Möglichst wenig gierig erscheinend, begann die Druidin die Suppe in sich hineinzuschaufeln während Khyrinda neben ihr stand und ihr breit grinsend zusah. Als sich die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen und Maristara klar wurde wie hungrig sie zu wirken schien begannen beide herzhaft zu lachen. Plötzlich sprang die Türe auf und ein Nachtelf mit langem, dunkelgrünem Haar und ernsten Blick trat in die kleine Hütte. Maristara stand auf und setzte wieder ihren „Druidenblick“ auf während Khyrinda dem Mann um den Hals fiel. Bevor dieser noch etwas sagen konnte sprudelte Khyrinda hervor: „Sieh’ mal Naranil! Wir haben Besuch! Eine Druidin ... kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eine Druidin, in unserem Heim!“ Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck und einem gepressten: „Ja lass gut sein.“ versuchte sich der Mann aus dem Griff seiner Gefährtin zu befreien, er schob sie etwas rüde beiseite und verbeugte sich vor Maristara: „Elune adore, ihr müsst die Druidin sein, die der Zirkel geschickt hat?“ Maristara nickt während sie etwas nachdenklich zu Khyrinda hinüber sah, die hinter Naranil stand und diesen anhimmelte. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Naranil begann zu erzählen was er – wie er dem Cenarius Zirkel mitgeteilt hatte – in Azshara beobachten konnte. Er habe auf einem seiner Streifzüge durch das Eschental und die Küsten Azsaharas eines Nachts seltsame Gestalten bei den verlassenen alten Ruinen der Küste entdeckt. Sie huschten in den Schatten der Gemäuer umher und gaben seltsame Geräusche von sich, zischende Laute wie die der Schmucknatter die im Eschental zu Hause war. Die Schatten waren etwa so groß wie ein erwachsener Kaldorei, doch etwas wuchtiger. Genaueres – so seine Erläuterungen – konnte er nicht erkennen, denn die Schatten schafften es stets sich seinem Blick zu entziehen und hielten sich immer fern von ihm. Jedes Mal wenn er sich nach den Schatten umdrehte waren sie wieder verschwunden. Sie schienen – so der Scout – etwas in den Ruinen zu suchen und in der Küste ringsum. Über der gesamten Küste, im Besonderen bei den alten Ruinen, lag eine unangenehme Stille und die Luft der Küste war durch den Gestank des Arkanen geschwängert. Als der Scout geendet hatte meinte er: „Nun ich vermute Schwester du willst dir selbst ein Bild von der Gegend rund um Azshara machen? Dann schlage ich vor wir brechen nach dem Essen sofort auf.“ Er dreht sich zu Khyrinda um, die während der gesamten Erzählung hinter Naranil auf ihrem Bett gesessen und ihm gebannt zu gehört hatte. „Pack die Sachen die wir für die Reise brauchen zusammen und stell etwas zu essen bereit. Ich vermute wir werden etwa 2 Wochen benötigen um an Azsharas Küste zu gelangen ... Na los!“ Khyrinda nickte nur und verließ das Haus, während Maristara der jungen Frau einen besorgten Blick nachschickte. Etwas an Naranil störte die Druidin, er war sehr erpicht darauf nach Azshara zu gelangen und ihr seine Entdeckung zu zeigen. Warum? Wollte er sich etwa beim Zirkel einschmeicheln? Sie sollte erst später erfahren, was der wahre Grund war. Khyrinda kam nach einiger Zeit mit drei Rucksäcken wieder ins Haus und begann noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank zusammenzusammeln, als sie Naranil wirsch anknurrte: „Was willst du mit dem dritten Rucksack?“„Oh, der ist doch für mich!“ erwiderte Khyrinda schmunzelnd, als Naranil sie anblaffte, dass sie nicht mitkommen könne, da sie nur im Weg wäre, ließ die junge Frau die spitz zulaufenden, langen Ohren hängen und machte ein trauriges Gesicht: „Aber Naranil! Ich bin euch nicht im Weg, versprochen! Ich kann euch auch während der Reise was kochen, ich bin auch ganz...“„NEIN. Du bleibst hier...“ unterbrach Naranil sie. Als Khyrinda traurig und mit Tränen in den Augen Hilfe suchend zu Maristara schaute meinte die Druidin mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich denke, es wäre nicht schlecht für sie. Sie könnte allerhand über unsere Heimat lernen und ich bezweifle, dass sie uns zur Last fallen wird.“ Ein knappes, unwirsches „Wie du wünschst, Schwester!“ war alles was Naranil von sich gab als er erbost das Haus verließ. Khyrinda strahlte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, während sie weiter ihren Rucksack befüllte. Die Reise war im Allgemeinen recht angenehm und ruhig verlaufen, man hatte sich bei der Nahrungsbeschaffung abgewechselt und Khyrinda sammelte von den erlegten Tieren ein wenig Leder „für Notfälle“ zusammen. Naranil sprach währen der Reise kaum ein Wort und auf Fragen antwortete er meist nur knapp und ausweichend. Das und die Tatsache wie Naranil mit Khyrinda umsprang machte die Druidin nachdenklich. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten wo die beiden Frauen alleine waren – während der Scout auf Jagd war – versuchte Maristara etwas über das Paar heraus zu finden, doch das was Khyrinda zu berichten hatte widersprach in allen Punkten dem was die Druidin gesehen hatte. Laut Khyrinda war Naranil ein sehr liebevoller und fürsorglicher Nachtelf. Wenn die Druidin auf die sichtliche Aggression Naranils hindeutete versuchte es Khyrinda stets herunter zu spielen, indem sie meinte er wäre „Fremden“ gegenüber etwas mürrisch, doch meinte er es nicht so. Auf die Fragen wie die beiden sich kennen gelernt hatten, berichtete Khyrinda begeistert wie Naranil sie vor langer Zeit im Wald vor einem tollwütigen Bären gerettet hatte als sie – tollpatschig wie sie war – alleine im Wald herumgestreift war. Seit dieser Zeit waren sie zusammen und Khyrinda dankte jede Nacht Elune für ihr Glück. Es verwunderte Maristara, dass sich Khyrinda so schnell für einen Gefährten entschieden hatte, dauert dies doch im Normalfall einige Zeit. Während der zweiwöchigen Reise entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden Frauen eine gewisse Verbundenheit, die Naranil nicht billigte aber in Gegenwart der Druidin nicht zur Sprache brachte. In den zwei Wochen begann Khyrinda auch langsam etwas Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln da sie – so hatte Maristara zumindest das Gefühl – nicht bei jedem Wort von Naranil kuschte, sondern anfing ihm Parole zu bieten. Schmunzelnd dachte Maristara an das was sie am Beginn der Reise gesagt hatte: „Ich denke, es wäre nicht schlecht für sie.“ Langsam aber sicher wurde das Blätterdach des Eschentals immer lichter und das vorherrschende tiefe Grün wich einem eher hellen Rotbraun. Das stets dämmrige Licht des im magischen Nebel der Druiden hängenden Eschentals verschwand ebenso langsam und als sie den Falfarren passierten wurde Maristara klar, dass sie an der Grenze ihrer Heimat angelangt waren. Sie würden den schützenden Wald und den Nebel verlassen und die Küsten der Bucht der Stürme betreten. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, ein Unwohlsein das von Stunde zu Stunde zunahm, wie die Vorahnung auf einen schweren Sturm. Von Berichten der älteren Druiden wusste Maristara, dass sich in diesem Teil des Eschentals Satyr aufhielten, doch hoffte sie inständig, dass sie auf keinen treffen würden. Die Satyre waren ein Überbleibsel aus einer längst vergangenen Epoche der Nachtelfengeschichte und dennoch trieben sie wie ein Schreckgespenst aus jener Zeit immer noch ihr Unwesen in den östlichen Wäldern. Zum Glück – so redete sie sich immer wieder in Gedanken ein – waren die Satyre feige Geschöpfe die meist nur einzelne Wanderer angriffen – wenn überhaupt. Und sie sollte Recht behalten, denn auf dem gesamten restlichen Weg bis an die äußersten Grenzen des Eschentals trafen sie auf keinen einzigen Satyr. Der Wald war zu Ende und Maristara trat einen unsicheren Schritt hinaus. Eine grüne, leicht hügelige Ebene breitete sich vor ihr aus, im Norden und im Süden eingeschlossen von einem Bergmassiv. Die junge Druidin atmete tief ein und tat den letzten Schritt während sie ihren Blick auf das Gebirge im Norden richtete, den heiligen Berg Hyjal, Zentrum ihres Volkes und dessen Bürde. „Wir werden noch knapp 2 Tage benötigen bis wir an die Küste gelangen, die ersten Ruinen werden wir vermutlich morgen erreichen, doch sind diese nach wie vor verlassen,“ verkündete Naranil, als er Maristaras unsicheren Blick sah, diese nickte aber nur, weiter in Richtung Hyjal schauend. „Oh sieh mal Naranil, da der Berg Hyjal! Von hier sieht er irgendwie größer aus als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, wir müssen unbedingt wieder einmal nach Moonglade, dort war ich seit ...“ plapperte Khyrinda vor sich hin, bis sie von Naranil wirsch unterbrochen wurde, „Es reicht, Khyrinda.“ „Hey, sei nicht so gemein zu mir!“ maulte sie zurück, und marschierte an dem sprachlos gewordenen Scout vorbei, der mit offnem Mund da stand und zwischen Khyrinda und Maristara – die indes zu der jüngern Frau aufholte und ihr zugrinste – hin und her schaute. Als er seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte, knurrte er nur etwas Unverständliches und folgte den beiden tuschelnden Frauen in einigem Abstand. Die Ruinen an denen sie in der folgenden Nacht vorbei kamen wirken im Licht Elunes wie Krallen aus einer dunklen Zeit, die sich nach den Wanderern ausstreckten. Die Ruinen waren Teile einer alten nachtelfischen Stadt, welcher Stadt wusste Maristara nicht, doch ließen diese Mauern ihre Gedankten wieder um diese dunkle Zeit kreisen. Sie war zwar selbst nicht dabei gewesen, doch hatte sie alles gelesen was man über jenes Zeitalter aufgeschrieben hatte, hatte jeder Geschichte gelauscht und hatte jedes Stück Wissen ins ich aufgenommen. Sie kamen an alten Tempelanlagen, Häuserresten und Mauerstücken vorbei die teils von der Natur – in Form von Flechten, Moosen und sogar kleinen Bäumen – in Beschlag genommen worden waren und je weiter sie in die Ruinenlandschaft vordrangen, desto größer wurde Maristaras Unbehagen. Etwas war hier falsch, es lag etwas in der Luft, das sie nicht erfassen konnte, dennoch war es da und ließ sie erschaudern. „Spürst du das, Druidin?“ fragte Naranil leise, als sie eine Pause in einem der alten Gemäuer einlegten. „Das ist der Gestank der arkanen Magie von der ich dir erzählt habe. Er ist hier überall und man kann sich kaum dagegen erwehren!“ Maristara nickte nur, versunken in Gedanken über das was diesen arkanen Gestank ausgelöst haben konnte und an die Zeiten als diese Stadt noch lebte. Khyrinda hatte etwas zu essen besorgt und nachdem der am Feuer – das sie entfacht hatte – gebratenen Hasen verzehrt war, wollte sich die junge Frau an Naranil kuscheln. Doch dieser stand murmelnd auf und wollte schon etwas sagen, als er zu Maristara hinüber sah, inne hielt und das Lager verließ. Khyrinda sah ihm etwas wehmütig nach, rollte sich dann zusammen und starrte mit ihren silbrig, leuchtenden Augen in das kleine Feuer. Bald setzte die Dämmerung ein und Khyrinda sank mit Tränen in den Augen, im Schutze der Ruinen in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Maristara beobachtete noch eine Zeit lang die schlafende Frau und überlegte wie sie ihr helfen konnte, bis sie schließlich selbst auch einschlief. Die nächste Nacht brachte nicht viel Neues. Sie wanderten weiter durch die Ruinenlandschaft und die Bäume, die anfangs noch recht häufig gewesen waren, wurden immer weniger und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Das Gras verlor auch alsbald seine kräftige grüne Farbe, an dessen Stelle sich ein Braunrot durchsetzte, das über der ganzen Gegend lag. Die wenigen Bäume sahen traurig aus, an den dünnen Ästen hingen nur vereinzelt bräunliche Blätter und das Gras war trocken und strohig geworden. Im Gegensatz dazu wurden die Häuser immer häufiger und langsam aber sicher war den Wanderern klar, dass sie sich schon sehr nahe an der Küste befinden musste. In den wenigen Augenblicken in denen es Windstill war, konnte man leise in der Ferne ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen hören, das von der - nicht mehr all zu fernen – Brandung herrührte. Khyrinda war nervös und hibbelig und plapperte ständig davon, dass sie noch nie das Meer gesehen hatte und sehr aufgeregt war. Maristara nickte meist schmunzelnd, während Naranil die Freude Khyrindas meist nur mit einem verhaltenen Knurren kommentierte. Wie die meisten jungen Nachtelfen war Khyrinda neugierig und wissbegierig und hatte ihre Euphorie nicht wirklich im Griff. Das unangenehme Gefühl wurde zunehmend stärker und keiner der Drei konnte es mehr ignorieren. Selbst die Geräusche der Tiere ringsum, die bis vor wenigen Tagen noch zu hören waren blieben aus und außer dem Wind, dem fernen Rauschen des Meeres und den Schritten der Wanderer war kein Laut zu vernehmen. Eine gespenstische Stille lag über der Ruinenlandschaft wie über einem längst vergessenen Friedhof. Sogar Khyrinda verhielt sich ruhig und wirkte angespannt, sie spürte mittlerweile auch dieses Unbehagen, welches Maristara schon seit einiger Zeit wie ein Schatten folgte. Kurz vor dem Ende der zweiten Nacht – Elune war gerade im Bergriff unter zu gehen – kamen sie an eine kleine Anhöhe die jäh in einer Steilklippe endete, an deren Fuß der Strand der „Bucht der Stürme“ begann. Der starke, böenartige Wind, der der Bucht ihren Namen gab, heulte unablässig, sodass es schwer war sich überhaupt zu verständigen. Sie legten sich – es Naranil gleich tuend – auf den Boden und lugten über die Kante. Khyrinda staunte als sie zum ersten Mal das Meer sah und lag nur mit weit offenen Augen auf dem trockenen Gras und starrte auf das schäumende Meer. Naranil deutete – neben Maristara liegend – auf eines der größeren Gebäude vor ihnen. Das runde Gebäude ragte teilweise ins Wasser hinein und die aus weißem Stein gebauten Wände hatten einen leichten Grünstich, hervorgerufen durch den Algenbewuchs der ständig heraufpeitschenden See. Aber abgesehen davon waren dieses Gebäude und die anderen ringsum intakt, wenn sie auch etwas schief standen, da ihr Fundament im Sand langsam zu versinken drohte. Der Scout zeigte mit zwei, ausgestreckten Fingern auf seine Augen und anschließend auf einen Punkt der etwa zwischen den beiden vorderen, kleineren Gebäuden und im Schatten des großen lag. Maristara zwickte die Augen zu zwei schmalen, goldenen Linien zusammen und versuchte in den Schatten etwas zu erkennen, konnte aber abgesehen von seltsamen Schemen die dort herumhuschten, nicht wirklich etwas finden. Lange Zeit starte die Druidin auf den Punkt den ihr der Scout gewiesen hatte und versuchte krampfhaft etwas zu erkennen. Khyrinda hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und versuchte – wie die Druidin – in den Schatten des großen, runden Gebäudes etwas zu erkennen. Maristara gab nach einigen Minuten schließlich auf und bedeutete Naranil mit einem Achselzucken, dass sie nichts finden konnte, doch Naranil war verschwunden. An dem Platz wo er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gelegen hatte war noch sein Abdruck im Gras zu sehen, doch von dem Scout fehlte jede Spur. Maristara setzte sich vorsichtig auf und tippte Khyrinda auf die Schulte welche auch nur verwundert den Kopf schüttelte. Die Druidin sah sich suchend um konnte den Scout aber nirgendwo entdecken. Als der Sturm, der Böe um Böe an ihnen zerrte für wenige Augenblicke nachließ um Luft zu hohlen, vernahm Maristara ein leises verhohlenes Zischen, wie jenes Geräusch, das der Scout beschrieben hatte. Das Geräusch kam aus der Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, den Hang hinunter und wenn Maristaras Sinne sie nicht ganz im Stich ließen, dann kam es aus einer kleinen Gruppe von Ruinen. Sie bedeutete Khyrinda liegen zu bleiben und schlich sich vorsichtig in die Richtung in der sie den Ursprung des Zischens vermutete. Als sie in gebücktem Gang an einer der Mauern angekommen war und sich hinter dieser verstecke, konnte sie leise Stimmen hören, die von der anderen Seite zu kommen schienen. Eine der zwei Stimmen kannte die Druidin, es war die tiefe, harte Stimme des Scouts. Die andere „Stimme“ war das merkwürdige Zischen das sie zuvor vernommen hatte. Jetzt da sie sich näher an dem Sprechenden befand, versteckt hinter dem Mauerstück, konnte sie auch etwas von dem Gesprochenen verstehen. „Wie wollt ihr sie nun gefangen nehmen? Ihr vergesst sie ist eine Druidin, mit ihnen sollte man sich nicht unbedingt anlegen. Sie kennt die Natur und diese ist ihr Verbündeter!“ Maristara war geschockt, ihr Herz raste und ihre Hände begannen zu schwitzen. War das eine Falle? Die ganze Zeit über hatte der Scout sie an der Nase herumgeführt, sie nach Azshara gelockt um sie zu hintergehen? Ein Nachtelf der sein eigenes Volk verriet?“ Die zischende, zweitönige Stimme seines Gegenübers war hell, rasselnd und hatte etwas Übelerregendes an sich: „Lassss dasss unsssere Sssorge sssein, Elffff! Wir brauchen sssie und ihre verbündete Natur, sssie kann dassss ffffinden wasss wir ssssuchen? Sssssobald wir ssssie haben, bekommssssst du deine Belohnung Elffff!“ Eine kurze Pause folgte in der Maristara versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Warum tat er das? Warum verriet der Scout sein eigenes Volk. Jener der einst für den Zirkel in den Kriegen gegen die Qiraji im Krieg der Sandstürme gekämpft hatte, der von seinem General mit einem wertvollen Geschenk bedacht worden war! Das ergab keinen Sinn. Maristara musste wissen mit wem Naranil sprach und beugte sich so vorsichtig wie sie konnte vor – nervös wie sie war – um einen Blick zu erhaschen. Sie lugte um die Mauer und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Das Wesen mit dem Naranil sprach war etwa einen Kopf größer wie er, hatte eisblaue Haut, vier lange, dünne Arme an deren Enden sich feingliedrigen Fingern mit scharfe Krallen befanden. Die blaue Haut war über und über mit kleinen Schuppen bedeckt wie die Haut eines Fisches und am Rücken der Kreatur befand sich ein gelbroter Kamm, der vom Kopf bis hin zum Ende des schlangenartigen Unterkörpers ging, Füße suchte Maristara vergebens. Der Kopf des Geschöpfs war schmal und sein Kinn sehr spitz. Der lippenlose Mund hatte die Form und das Aussehen eines Fisches und beim Sprechen entblößte die Gestalt eine lückenlose Reihe scharfer, kleiner, spitzer Zähne. Seine Ohren waren, lang und spitz wie die der Kaldorei. Zwischen den Fingern, den Armen und dem Rumpf befanden sich dünne, fast durchscheinende Häute die im Licht der mittlerweile aufgehenden Sonne wie Perlmut schillerten. Eine der vier Hände hielt einen langen, metallisch aussehenden Stab an dessen Spitze eine Art goldene Muschel einer Meersschnecke befestigt war die leicht gelb leuchtete. Bekleidet war das Wesen mit einer dünnen, silbrigen, chitinartigen Schuppenrüstung, die den Oberkörper bedeckte und mit goldenen Rändern verziert war. Neben dem grauenerregenden Aussehen ging von der Gestalt ein ekelhafter Geruch aus, als wäre dieses Geschöpf an der gesamten arkanen Verseuchung der Umgebung schuld. Maristara hatte Mühe ihren Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten und sie spürte wie ihr die Luft abgeschnürt und ihr schwindlig wurde, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten kippte. Genau in diesem Moment bäumte sich der Wind wieder zu seiner vollen Stärke auf, wodurch das Geräusch, das Maristara Hinterteil verursachte als es auf dem steinigen Boden aufschlug, verschluckt wurde. Sie griff panisch nach einem Stück Mauervorsprung und zog sich wieder hoch, sie mussten weg, sofort! Sie rannte, so schnell es ihr in der geduckten Haltung möglich war, zurück zu der noch immer wartenden Khyrinda, welche sie verwundert anschaute. Maristara packte Khyrinda an der Hand und zog daran. Khyrinda schaute Maristara nur verwirrt an und zuckte mit den Schultern bevor sie dem Ziehen nachgab. Maristara drehte sich um und wollte gerade mit Khyrinda im Schlepptau losrennen, als diese abrupt stehen blieb und erfreut in die Richtung blickte aus der Maristara zuvor gekommen war. Maristara drehte sich langsam um, ihren Stab fester packend, da sie zu wissen glaubte was dort auf sie wartete. Hinter ihr kam Naranil den Hügel herauf geklettert, alleine. Er blieb vor Maristara stehen und brüllte – um den Wind zu übertönen: „Komm Schwester, ich habe etwas gefunden, dort drüben bei den Ruinen!“ er lächelte sie bestätigend an. Lächelte? Dieser heimtückische Bastard besaß die Frechheit ihr auch noch schamlos ins Gesicht zu lügen und sie persönlich in die Falle zu führen? Doch soweit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen. Sie nickte – ebenfalls lächelnd – dem Scout zu und rief: „Geh voraus!“ Der Scout tat wie ihm geheißen, dreht sich um und begann den Hügel hinunter zu steigen. In dem Moment als Naranil Maristara den Rücken zuwandte holte diese mit ihrem Stab aus, wirbelte ihn herum und Schlug auf den Scout ein. Der mit druidischen Zeichen verzierte hölzerne Stab sauste durch die Luft und traf sein Ziel. Bevor die Druidin auch nur auf eine Reaktion des Verräters wartete packte sie Khyrinda abermals am Arm und zerrte die völlig panische Kaldorei hinter sich her. Der am Kopf getroffene Mann taumelte, blickte sich verwundert nach Maristara um, verdrehte die Augen und kippte dann rücklings über die abschüssige Wiese hinunter wo er am Rande der Ruinen im Schmutz reglos liegen blieb. Maristara rannte als wäre die wilde Jagd hinter ihr her, während sie die immer noch verwirrte Khyrinda hinter sich her zog. Sie liefen in Richtung Norden, denn Maristara hoffte, dass sie genug Raum zwischen sich und dem Verräter bringen konnte um die in etwa zwei Tagesmärschen entfernt liegende Furbolg Siedlung zu erreichen, von der sie durch einige befreundete Furbolgs der Holzschlundfeste wusste. Was auch immer dieses Wesen - mit dem der Scout verhandelt hatte - gewesen sein mochte, es war nicht auf ihrer Seite und das war das Einzige was Maristara in diesem Moment interessierte. Das und ihre Flucht! Sie hatte die jammernde Khyrinda immer noch im Schlepptau als sie nach einer Stunde Flucht kurz stehen blieb um sich nach den vermeintlichen Verfolgern um zu sehen. „Was tust du, Schwester!“ Brüllte die mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen da stehende Khyrinda, „wieso greifst du Naranil an? Und warum rennen wir davon? Ich verstehe das alles nicht!“ „Sei still, Khyrinda!“ fauchte die Druidin die junge Frau an. „Aber...!“ Die Augen von Khyrinda füllten sich mit Tränen, während Maristara versuchte etwas in dem dunstigen Licht der Morgensonne zu erkennen. Die Augen der Nachtelfen waren in der Nacht extrem gut, doch unter Tageslicht taten sie sich schwer etwas zu erkennen. Sie wollte Khyrinda erklären, dass ihr Gefährte sie verraten hatte und sie für wer weiß was an ein Wesen verkauft hatte, das allem Anschein nach etwas suchte, das sie ohne die Hilfe einer Druidin nicht finden konnten, dass der arkane Gestank in der gesamten Küstenregion von diesem Wesen und möglicherweise noch mehr von Seinesgleichen ausging und dass arkane Magie böse war, doch hatte sie für all das jetzt keine Zeit. Maristara wollte sich gerade umwenden um weiterzulaufen als ein schneidendes Geräusch durch Luft pfiff. Die Druidin wurde von etwas Hartem getroffen und durch die Wucht von den Füßen geholt. Am Boden liegend durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz in der linken Schulter. Etwas Silbernes ragte aus ihrer Schulter, an dessen Ende blaue Federn befestigt waren. Ein Nachtelfischer Pfeil hatte sich in Maristaras Schulter gebohrt und ließ sie vor Schmerzen erzittern. Khyrinda sah den Pfeil mit Panik geweiteten Augen, ging in Deckung und drehte sich in die Richtung in der sie den Schützen vermutete. Das was sie sah, konnte sie nicht glauben, denn Naranil stand dort mit einem Bogen bewaffnet und böse grinsend. Er war gerade im Begriff einen weiteren Pfeil einzulegen, als Khyrinda geistesgegenwärtig Maristaras gesunden Arm packte und sie hochzog. Naranil entließ einen zweiten Pfeil auf die beiden, doch zu deren Glück lenkte der plötzlich wieder auffrischende Wind das Geschoss weit genug ab um die Frauen zu verfehlen. Sie rannten los. Naranil brüllte ihnen etwas nach, doch verhinderte der wütend rauschende Wind, dass die beiden Flüchtenden etwas davon verstehen konnten. Khyrinda zog nun ihrerseits die verwundete Maristara hinter sich her, sie konnte nicht glauben was eben passiert war. Ihr Gefährte mit dem sie alle die Jahrzehnte zusammen Tisch und Bett geteilt hatte griff sie an. Warum? Mehrere Pfeile rauschten an ihnen vorbei, doch trafen sie stets nur Büsche, verdorrte Bäume und den Boden. Khyrinda versuchte so gut es ging im Zick-Zack zu laufen um ein möglichst schweres Ziel abzugeben. Der peitschende Wind wehte ihr ihre langen Haare ins Gesicht und ließ Blätter und kleine Äste durch die Luft fliegen, doch die beiden Frauen hielten nicht an, sie kämpften sich weiter, wie lange sie so liefen konnte keine der Beiden sagen. Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit gestattete sich Khyrinda einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen und sah nichts. Kein Naranil, keine Pfeile, keine weiteren Verfolger. Nichts. Sie blieb stehen und keuchte, Maristara stand neben ihr und stütze sich ebenfalls schwer atmend auf Khyrindas Schulter. Sie hatte viel Blut verloren und der silberne Pfeil ragte immer noch aus ihrer Schulter hervor, sie mussten sich verstecken und sich ausruhen. „Komm Schwester, wir müssen weiter,“ sagte Khyrinda zu der verletzten Druidin. Als sie losrennen wollten, strauchelte Maristara und fiel schmerzhaft auf die Knie. „Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?“ Maristara fühlte sich keineswegs in Ordnung, ihr war schwindlig, was sie auf den Blutverlust zurückführte, doch da war noch etwas. Eine Übelkeit breitet sich in ihr aus und die Wunde brannte, sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und aufgrund der Übelkeit die ihren Körper zu lähmen begann wurde es ihr schlagartig bewusst. „Gift!“ keuchte Maristara nur, unfähig mehr zu sagen, selbst das Wachhalten kostete schon genug Kraft. Khyrinda schaute sich panisch um, sie mussten sich verstecken ... schnell! Sie suchte die Felswand, an der sie in einiger Entfernung entlang gelaufen waren, ab in der Hoffnung eine Möglichkeit zu finden wo sie sich vor Naranil verstecken konnten. „Da, eine Höhle.“ Khyrinda deutete auf einen kleinen Spalt in der Felswand nicht weit von der Position an der sie sich im Moment befanden. Maristara nickte nur, denn das Gift, das durch den Pfeil in ihren Körper eingedrungen war, macht ihr immer mehr zu schaffen. Khyrinda half der Druidin auf und schleppte sich zusammen mit ihr in Richtung der Höhle. Der Felsspalt war weder sehr groß noch sehr tief, doch für den Moment würde es reichen müssen. Khyrinda half der schwachen Druidin sich hin zu setzten und lehnte sie an die hintere Felswand. „Der Pfeil muss raus, meinst du, du schaffst es Schwester?“ Fragte Khyrinda, die versuchte sich auf etwas anderes als den Verrat von Naranil zu konzentrieren. Die Druidin nickte nur, abwesend. Maristara hatte Mühe überhaupt wach zu bleiben, über ihrer Welt lag ein Schleier der alles bedeckte. Ihre Augen, ihre Ohren alles, sogar ihre Finger fühlten sich taub an. Sie spürte wie sie langsam dahindämmerte, unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren. Das Gift begann immer mehr ihren Körper zu lähmen, wenn sie nicht bald etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, wäre es aus. Khyrinda stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf die unverwundete Schulter der Druidin und griff vorsichtig nach dem Pfeil der in Maristaras linker Schulter steckte. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr die Druidin, als Khyrinda den Pfeil berührte, der sie zusammen zucken ließ. „Bereit?“ Fragte die junge Kaldorei. „Nun mach schon.“ Befahl Maristara mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geschlossenen Augen. Maristara entfuhr ein Stöhnen und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als der Schmerz ihr fast die Sinne raubte. Ihr war als hätte Khyrinda ihr soeben den ganzen Arm ausgerissen. Ihre Schulter brannte und fühlte sich an als stünde sie in Flammen und ihre Robe wurde abermals mit frischem Blut getränkt, da die leicht verkrustete Wunde wieder aufgerissen worden war. Sie spürte wie das warme, klebrige Blut an ihrem Arm hintertropfte und sie vernahm den seichten Geruch von Eisen in der Luft, der so typisch für Blut war. Doch etwas Gutes hatte es, denn durch den Schmerz war Maristara kurzzeitig aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht und konnte sich zumindest kurzzeitig wieder auf etwas konzentrieren. Sie war zwar nicht im Stande das Gift zu bekämpfen, doch konnte sie zumindest die Blutung versuchen zu stoppen. Sie konzentrierte sich und bemühte sich die Natur ringsum zu erreichen. Ihre Bitte wurde erhört, durch ein paar Moosflechten an der Wand hinter ihr, als diese plötzlich zu verwelken begannen und braun wurden. Im selben Maße wie die Pflanzen hinter der Druidin abstarben begann sich die Wunde in der Schulter zu schließen. Ganz reichte die Kraft der wenigen Pflanzen in der Höhle nicht aus um die Wunde völlig zu schließen, doch war die Blutung vorerst gestoppt und mehr wollte die Druidin der Natur nicht abverlangen. Maristara dankte den Pflanzen die ihre Lebenskraft geopfert hatten um die Druidin zu heilen, es war ein freiwilliges Opfer das die Pflanzen gebracht hatten und Maristara war dankbar dafür. Sie hatte gerade begonnen sich besser zu fühlen, als sich die Wirkung des Gifts mit einem Mal, da sich das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut langsam verflüchtigte, wieder zurück meldete und sich der Schleier wieder über ihre Welt legte. Khyrinda warf den blutigen, silbernen Pfeil achtlos in eine Ecke und setzte sich ein paar Meter von der schwachen Druidin ebenfalls an die Wand um sich etwas zu erholen. Das Adrenalin in ihren Adern nahm ab und mit der Ruhe kam die Verzweiflung. Warum? Was war in Naranil gefahren, dass er sie plötzlich angriff? Sie hatte fast 160 Jahre mit ihm zusammen in der Hütte im Wald gelebt und war glücklich gewesen. War dies vielleicht ein Irrglaube gewesen? Seit sie die Reise angetreten, war ihr langsam aber sicher klar geworden, dass sie nicht so glücklich gewesen war wie sie sich immer selbst ein geredet hatte. Sie versank zunehmend in einen Schatten aus Angst und Trauer. Sie verlor den Kontakt zu der Welt rings um und bekam was um sie herum geschah nicht mehr bewusst mit. Je mehr sie sich beruhigte und je mehr ihr rasendes Herz sich wieder verlangsamte, desto stärker wurde ihre Trauer. Sie war in sich gefangen, unfähig sich aus der Umklammerung der Angst und Trauer zu befreien. Irgendwann, nach unendlich langer Zeit kam ihr die Einsicht. „Macht“. Naranil wollte immer nur Macht. Im Krieg der Sandstürme über seine Feinde, dann später über Khyrinda. Sie war so dumm gewesen seine Autorität mit Führsorge, seine Nähe mit Liebe und seine Anwesenheit mit Zuneigung zu verwechseln. Er hatte nur Macht auf sie ausüben wollen und jetzt da er ein neues Spielzeug zu bekommen schien, wurde das alte entsorgt. Am Rande der kleinen Höhle wurde ein Schatten erkennbar und eine humanoide Gestalt trat in den kleinen Raum. „Da seid ihr beide ja! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ich euch nicht mehr finde!“ sagte der Schatten zynisch. Maristara war in ihrer vernebelten Welt gefangen, vernahm das Gesagt nur am Rande, doch eines war ihr klar. Der Schatten war Naranil der sie nun schließlich doch gefunden hatte, unabhängig von seinem Verrat und seiner Durchtriebenheit, waren seine Fähigkeiten als Scout exzellent. Einer Druidin in der Wildnis zu folgen war nicht leicht, auch einer jungen Druidin wie Maristrara. „Spürst du das Gift werte Druidin? Keine Sorge es wird nicht töten, denn die Naga brauchen dich noch, sie suchen irgendein Artefakt an den Küsten Azsharas und du kennst die Natur, das wollen sie sich zu nutze machen.“ Maristara beruhigte der Gedanke nicht sonderlich, dass das Gift sie nicht töten würde, denn in ihrer momentanen Verfassung würde das keinen Unterschied machen. Sie schaute Hilfe suchend zu Khyrinda die in sich zusammen gesunken an der Felswand saß und mit leerem Blick auf den Boden sah. Naranil schaute ebenfalls zu der jungen Frau hinunter als er an ihr vorbei ging und sagte mit herablassendem Tonfall:, „Erwarte dir von ihr keine Hilfe. Sie war noch nie im Stande auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ihre Hand gegen mich zu erheben. Darum habe ich sie auch solange ertragen! Sie war eine gute Dienerin doch jetzt, da ich ein solches Geschenk von den mächtigen Naga erhalten werde bin ich ihrer überdrüssig. Sie ist schwach und den Namen Kaldorei nicht würdig!“ Er schritt langsam weiter auf die am Boden kauernde Druidin zu und straffte ein Seil das er in der Hand trug, deutlich zu erkennen was er damit vorhatte. Sie ist schwach und den Namen Kaldorei nicht würdig, hallte es in Khyrindas Verstand wieder. Sie ist schwach, schwach? War sie das wirklich? Sie war schwach gewesen, denn ihre Schwäche war es gewesen ihm zu vertrauen, ihn zu lieben. Und in diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in Khyrinda. Sie zog den kurzen, gebogenen Kürschnerdolch aus der Scheide in ihrem Stiefel, stand auf und sprang mit einem geflüsterten „Ich zeige dir was Schwäche ist!“ auf Naranil zu. Der Scout war sich seiner Sache sicher und hatte nicht bemerkt wie Khyrinda aufgestanden war, er registrierte ihre Nähe erst als es zu spät war. Sie rammte ihren Dolch mit voller Wucht in den Hals des Scouts und durchschnitt Sennen und Adern, anschließend drehte sie die gezahnte Klinge und zog sie wieder heraus. Blut ergoss sich in Strömen über die Schulter und den Arm des Scouts und spritze Khyrinda ins Gesicht. Verwirrt griff Naranil an seinen Hals und betrachtete anschließend die Blutige Hand. Panik erfüllte ihn und er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zu sehen wer ihn angegriffen hatte, als Kyrinda abermals ihren Dolch in Naranils Hals versenkte, diesmal allerdings auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Das Blut quoll aus den beiden tiefen Wunden und langsam wurde der Blick des Scouts leer und ausdruckslos. Das Letzte was er sah, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor war eine über und über mit Blut bespritzte Khyrinda die ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen anstarrte und sichtlich genüsslich zusah wie das Leben aus dem Scout wich. Nie wieder würde ein Mann über sie gebieten, nie wieder würde sie einem Mann gestatten sie zu besitzen. Jene Khyrinda die auf die Reise nach Azshara gegangen war, wurde an diesem Tag tief im Inneren vergraben und eine andere Person übernahm die Kontrolle. Jenes Wesen das das Leben der Druidin gerettet hatte und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Verräter nie wieder jemandem ein Leid zufügte. Khyrinda betrachtete die mit Blut bedeckte Hand und die darin liegende Klinge. Die Blutklinge würde dafür sorgen, dass die schwache Khyrinda nie wieder in Gefahr geraten würde. Maristara, die immer noch in der Lethargie des Giftes gefangen war, sah wie Khyrinda aufstand, den Hass und die Wut in ihren Augen und wie sie die Klinge zog und sie dem Scout in den Hals jagte, ohne die Kraft zu besitzen sie aufzuhalten. Langsam wurde die Müdigkeit immer stärker und Maristara fiel, noch bevor der Scout mit seinem eigenen Blut überströmt leblos in sich zusammenbrach, in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Sie erwachte in einem Bett aus Stroh und Federn, das in einem kleinen Zelt stand. Sie erhob sich und zuckte wieder zusammen. Die Wunde in ihrer Schulter brannte noch immer und als sie instinktiv danach griff, spürte sie, dass man sie entkleidet und ihr einen Verband angelegt hatte. Die rauhe Leinenbandage - die an der Wunde mit Kräutern gefüllt war – war quer über ihren Oberkörper gewickelt und ihr Arm stecke in einer Schlaufe. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig unter Schmerzen im Bett auf und ließ ihren Blick durch das kleine Zelt streifen, doch fand sie nichts was ihr sagen konnte wo sie war. Ihr blutdurchtränktes, schmutziges Gewand, lag vor ihr auf dem Boden und daneben ihr Druidenstab. Sie zog sich die Decke die über die Bettstatt aus Stroh und Federn gelegt worden war über und trat aus dem Zelt hinaus. Das helle Licht des Tages begrüßte die Druidin und ließ sie blinzeln. Als sich ihre Augen an das helle Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten sah sie sich – mit der Hand schützend vor den Augen – in dem Lager in dem sie offensichtlich war um. In der Mitte der sechs Zelte war ein niedergebranntes Lagerfeuer und ringsum standen einige kleinwüchsige, pelzige Gestalten herum die die Druidin neugierig begutachteten. Die humanoiden, leicht gebeugt gehenden Wesen die mehr mit einem Bären den einem Nachtelfen gemein hatten waren großteils in Lendenschurz und Federn gehüllt und brummten zufrieden als Maristara das Zelt verließ. Eine der Gestalten kam auf die Druidin zu und nickte mit seiner brummenden Stimme sagte es: „Gut, dir besser geht. Ich Murug Anführer der Späher von Holzschlundfeste. Dich und deine Freundin gefunden in der Höhle oben im Berg. Du verletzt, jetzt aber nicht mehr! Glück gehabt.“ Der schwarzhaarige Furbolg begutachtete die Druidin noch einmal sehr eingehend und inspizierte die Wunde. Er nahm einen kleinen Lederbeutel – der an seinen Lendenschurz gebunden war, öffnete die Zugleine und streute den Inhalt auf seine große Pranke. Er zerrieb die kleinen, braunen Blätter zwischen den Handflächen, spuckte drauf und verstrich den Brei auf die Wunde von Maristara. Als er fertig war erneuerte er den Verband und nickt zufrieden. Maristara lächelte und dankte dem Anführer der Furbolg für die Rettung und die Heilung. Er winkte nur ab und brummte: „Ihr das gleiche tun Shan’do. Ihr Freund von Holzschlundfeste! Furbolgs helfen gerne.“ Auf die Frage hin wo ihre Freundin war, führte sie Murug zu einem der anderen Zelte in dem Khyrinda ebenfalls auf einem Bett aus Federn und Stroh schlief. Die Druidin konnte sich nicht mehr an alle Einzelheiten erinnern die zum Tod des Scouts führte, doch war sie Khyrinda unendlich dankbar. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie ihr auf irgendeine Weise helfen konnte. Die junge Frau wirkte – obwohl sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken war – sehr verstört und die Wunden die Naranil ihr zugefügt hatte würden nicht leicht heilen wie die Verletzung der Druidin. Marisrara legte sich anschließen wieder in ihr Zelt und schlief sehr schnell wieder ein, sie wollte in der folgenden Nacht aufbrechen. Murug war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber, dass die Druidin trotz der Wunde wieder aufbrechen wollte, doch verstand er – als sie ihm erzählt hatte wie es zu der Wunde gekommen war – dass es wichtig war, so schnell wie möglich nach Moonglade zu kommen. „Gut, dann du aber kommen mit uns. Wir dich begleiten gehen durch Berg! Der Weg sicher und schneller.“ Dagegen hatte Maristara keines falls etwas einzuwenden. Als Elune wieder am Himmel stand und über die beiden Nachtelfen zu wachen schien, machen sie sich zusammen mit den Furbolgs auf in Richtung Westen zum Eingang der Holzschlundfeste die tief in den Berg hinein führte. Die Reise dauerte etwa eine Woche in der sie teilweise durch Höhlen und verborgene Schluchten marschierten. Geheime Wege die nur die Furbolgs kannten. Auf der gesamten Reise nach Hause sprach Khyrinda kein Wort, ihr Blick war leer, kalt und ihr Gesicht spiegelte den reinen Hass wieder. Maristara versuchte die junge Frau des Öfteren vergeblich aufzuheitern und abzulenken, doch half alles nichts. Die einzigen Reaktionen die Maristara bei der jüngeren Nachtelfe auslöste waren kurze Momenten in denen sich die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen. Während der Pausen in denen die Gruppe in Höhlen und kleinen Felsspalten schliefen konnte Maristara Khyrinda oft leise weinen hören. „Das ist es was in Azshara geschah, Schwester Wisperwind. Wie ich hoffe, dass ihr alle sehen könnt, trifft Khyrinda keine Schuld, denn wäre sie nicht auf den Verräter los gegangen, hätten wir wohl nicht überlebt und es wäre nicht ein Kaldorei tot sondern womöglich Zwei.“ Die Druidin senkte das Haupt um den Richtern zu symbolisieren, dass sie mit ihren Erzählungen fertig war. „Nun dies erklärt so einiges. Was nun jene Wesen die du als Naga bezeichnest, betrifft, müssen wir wohl noch genauer herausfinden, doch wird das eines anderen Problem sein. Wir können nun verstehen was an Azsharas Küsten geschah, doch ändert dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass Khyrinda Schattenwind einen der ihren getötet hat,“ sagte Remolus streng. „Wenn ich – weiser Shan’do einen Vorschlag machen darf?“ warf Maristara ein und ohne auf eine Erlaubnis zu warten fuhr sie fort, „Ich fühle mich für ihr Schicksal verantwortlich, zum Teil ist es meine Schuld, dass sie sich in dieser Situation befindet. Ich habe sie immerhin ermutigt mit auf jene Reise zu kommen. Außerdem bin ich ihr zu Dank verpflichtet, wäre sie nicht gewesen, nun wie ich schon sagte, wäre ich nicht hier um von den Geschehnissen zu berichten!“ „Was schlägst du demnach vor meine Tochter?“ fragte Tyrande Wisperwind die nicht gewillt zu sein schien, über Khyrinda eine Strafe zu verhängen. „Ich würde das Gericht bitten, Khyrinda in meine Obhut zu geben. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie geleitet wird und eine Ausbildung bekommt. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie keine Hand gegen einen unschuldigen Kaldorei erhebt.“ Maristara versuchte bei dem Gesprochenen so ernst und stark auf Khyrinda zu schauen wie sie vermochte um dem Gesagten mehr Ausdruck zu geben. „Dann wollt ihr vorschlagen, als Strafe Khyrinda unter eure Fittiche zu nehmen, eine Art Hausarrest über sie zu verhängen?“ schmunzelte der Bewahrer Remulos. „Ja so ist es, Shan’do!“ bestätigte Maristara. „Dann sei es wie du vorgeschlagen hast. Khyrinda Schattenwind, für den Mord an Naranil Klingenschwur verurteile ich dich zu ... ja ...“ Thyrande grinste während sie zwischen der triumphierend lächelnden Maristara und der nach wie vor reglosen Khyrinda hin und her sah, „ich verurteile dich dazu Maristara Drachenschwinge als Schülerin zu folgen. Sie ist von heute an deine Shan’do und Qual’Serra und du hast ihr unbedingten Gehorsam zu leisten. Es obliegt Maristara Drachenschwinge wann deine Schuld abgegolten ist und sie dich aus ihrer Obhut entlässt. Du bist frei und kannst gehen meine Tochter.“ Maristara schaute lächelnd und voller Zuversicht auf ihre neue Schülerin. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Khyrinda eines Nachts von ihrer Trauer und ihrem Zorn befreien konnte. Der Scout hatte in den Augen Maristaras das bekommen was er verdient hatte, doch das Loch, das er in Khyrindas Seele gerissen hatte war tiefer als er selbst wohl vermutet hatte. Khyrinda war nicht mehr dieselbe wie vor der Reise, bis ins Mark gespalten und verletzt würde sie noch lange wie ein verängstigtes Tier wild um sich beißen. Das Mädchen war während der Reise zu einer Freundin geworden und nun wurde die Freundin zu einer Schülerin, doch für Maristara war die junge Kaldorei mehr als eine Schülerin. Für sie war sie mehr als das, sie war eher wie eine Tochter. Das Tier in der jungen Frau würde noch lange wüten. Wie lange vermochte Maristara nicht zu sagen, doch eines Tages würde das Tier in ihr sich beruhigen und bei Elune, Maristara würde da sein, immer. Fini Quelle * http://forums.wow-europe.com Kategorie:Geschichten